Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth episode in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The main villain is Colin the Computer, who teaches the puppets about computers. Eventually, after Red Guy touches Colin, Colin teleports everyone to the Digital World, where there is graphing, digital styling, and digital dancing. Summary Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy come across a difficult question while playing the board game Question Fun: "What is the biggest thing in the world?" They look to their globe for answers, almost as if they're expecting it to come to life. Eventually, Gilbert the Globe turns around to reveal himself, but then Colin the Computer interrupts Gilbert. Colin grabs the puppets' attention by singing about himself, and offers to show them inside his digital life. Colin says that he is extremely smart, and that the puppets can be smart by him if they just think "digitally." Red Guy asks Colin if he can help the puppets by answering their question, but Colin doesn't pay attention and instead forces the puppets to answer many questions about themselves, such as their names, their favorite colors, and their blood types. Red Guy is annoyed by this, asking Colin to stop talking. He becomes so fed up that he touches Colin, which prompts Colin to yell, "Don't touch me!" After Colin yells, the puppets glitch out and enter the Digital World, Colin's home. The puppets' virtual selves in the Digital World are controlled by their real selves, which are still in their house. Red Guy seems very disinterested in the Digital World, but Yellow Guy and Duck Guy want to know what they can do while in the Digital World. Colin explains that in the Digital World, there are three things to do: he shows graphs to Yellow Guy, fashion and clothes to Duck Guy, which he calls "digital style," and "digital dancing" to Red Guy. These three things repeat, faster and faster, as if on a loop, until there are no graphs left for Yellow Guy, and any copies of Yellow Guy, Duck Guy, and Colin all join in on the "digital dancing." Red Guy is unaffected and seemingly wants to stop the Digital World, as he frantically tries to mess with the computer containing the puppets. His exploits lead him outside of his house, where he wanders into a mock-up version of the set of the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared ''episode. After seeing this, a computerized voice tells Red Guy, "You are not invited to the party," and his head explodes into glitter. Characters '''Major' * Colin the Computer * Red Guy * Yellow Guy * Duck Guy Minor * Gilbert The Globe * Numbers * Digital Clouds * Digital Spring * Wires * Oats * Printer * Digital World Door * Pie Chart * Bar Graph Cameos * Camera * Morphed Suit Guys * Digital Horse * Roy * Malcolm Locations * Research Room * Digital World * Fake Set Trivia *This episode has the least gore, as for the only time we see gore is when Colin showed the puppets his "Digital mind." *This is the first episode to have a puppet dying in the end. This puppet being Red Guy . The previous episodes had the puppets getting tortured (or going crazy in DHMIS 1) but in the end, nothing truly changes. *Oats made four apperances in this episode, they also have one cameo in the next episode. *The room that the puppets hang out in this episode is the only room without any windows. *This is the only episode in the series that is shorter than the previous episode. *This episode is the fourth longest episode. Category:Videos Category:DHMIS4 Category:Episodes